Jardim das lembranças
by Arthemisys
Summary: Dezembro, neve, Alemanha e um castelo... Um homem e uma mulher... E a esperança.


**Disclaimer**

Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada que por lei, detém todos os direitos sobre a série e seus personagens. Eu apenas tomei os personagens emprestados, mas prometo que os devolverei sem nenhum arranhão.

* * *

_A todos os meus amigos. Para que tenham esperança. _

* * *

**Jardim das lembranças**

**_Por Arthemisys_**

Dezembro, neve, Alemanha e um castelo.

E lá estava ele, encostado à janela de uma das torres, observando os jardins permeados pelo branco invernal. O frio insistia em penetrar através das frestas dos grandes blocos de pedra que se fazia de alvenaria daquela construção secular. Na mão coberta por uma luva feita em lã negra, um copo de vidro com uísque. A bebida servia para esquentar o corpo. O que os olhos esverdeados viam através do vidro daquela janela, servia para esquentar o seu coração.

Mais uma vez ela estava lá. Naquele mesmo balanço infantil que ficava na ala leste dos jardins do castelo. Parecia ignorar a nevasca que castigava aquele final de mundo e continuava a se balançar, como uma menina afoita. Os lábios masculinos crisparam-se num sorriso irônico. A dama de olhos violeta havia deixado de ser uma menina há muito tempo. Talvez, no dia em que foi chamada pelo seu senhor para servi-lo e ser a primeira dama daquele pequeno pedaço de Mundo dos Mortos.

Elevou o copo e sentiu vontade de acabar com a sua sede. Assim, sorveu o líquido bronze em dois longos goles. Voltou-se em direção à grande mesa de jantar, depositando o recipiente cristalino ao lado do balde de gelo. Ouviu algo tocar o piso de mármore e virou o rosto. A visão que teve lhe deu asco.

- Senhor Radhamantys.

A voz tão asquerosa quanto à fisionomia daquele que o chamava ecoou pelo salão vazio.

- Zeros... O que quer aqui...?

O pequeno homem sorriu desdenhoso. Sabia que não era bem vindo nos cômodos do castelo e quando se tratava do principal dos Três Juízes, a indisposição ainda era maior. Mas ele não se importava. Sabia que para os interesses mais íntimos de Radhamantys de Wyvern, sua ajuda era mais que essencial.

- O senhor... Já deveria saber. – ele sorriu mais ainda, mostrando a fileira de dentes desproporcionais. – Sobre a dama Heinstein.

- Pare de dizer insinuações e fale logo. – retorquiu, dirigindo-se novamente à janela para sua contínua vigília.

- Não acha que nossa grande sarcedotisa está um tanto... Nostálgica nesses últimos dias?

Radhamantys não respondeu. Mas intimamente admitiu que fosse verdade. Para ser mais preciso, Pandora estava realizando aquela insólita atividade há quatro dias.

- Tão solitária... E tão bela! – O homem disse, olhando de soslaio para Radhamantys que não o fitava. – O senhor há de concordar comigo que a senhorita Heinstein é muito atraente. Não é mesmo?

Tais palavras saíram com um tom pejorativo e tal ato irritou profundamente o espectro de Wyvern.

- Zeros, por favor... Retire-se.

- Mas senhor...

- É uma ordem.

Percebeu que o deformado ser saiu do recinto a contragosto, mas isso era o de menos. Tornou a observá-la e enquanto o fazia, um pensamento impróprio à sua condição, começou a se fazer presente... Como seria tocar com os seus lábios, os lábios gelados e pálidos daquela mulher? Qual seria o gosto de prová-los ao ponto de torná-los róseos e ávidos? E a sua pele? Seria sedosa ao toque?

- Maldição... – balbuciou, fechando os olhos com força. Mais uma vez a vontade da carne querendo reinar sob sua sensatez!

Quando tornou a abrir as pálpebras, sentiu que em um breve instante de tempo, o chão havia lhe faltado aos pés.

- Lady Pandora...!

Caída ao chão, o vestido negro parecia manchar o solo branco. A pele, contudo, estava pálida como a de um cadáver. Parecia...

Morta.

...x...x...x...

Radhamantys já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estaria naquela poltrona, ao lado do leito onde Pandora permanecia de olhos fechados e com um semblante de sofrimento. Apesar dos medicamentos ministrados, a febre ainda permanecia. Por um breve instante, o juiz censurou o infantil ato que levou sua senhora a tão vil enfermidade. Mas... O que a havia levado a ir todas as manhãs dos últimos quatro dias aos jardins, para se balançar como uma criança?

"Não acha que nossa grande sarcedotisa está um tanto... Nostálgica nesses últimos dias?"

Saudades? Talvez. Mas de quê?

Um som breve e delicado de sinos fez com que ele levantasse os olhos em direção à lareira. Na elevação do nicho que fazia às vezes de estante, havia dois objetos: um porta-retrato e algo que a primeira vista, não soube identificar o que seria.

Movido por uma inata curiosidade, Radhamantys foi até o local para uma análise mais acurada. A foto, com suas cores um tanto pálidas devido à ação do tempo, mostrava uma sorridente menininha de longos cabelos negros e trajando um vestido feito de rendas e babados. Suas mãozinhas seguravam firme um objeto que a primeira vista, pensou se tratar de uma imensa bola de gude.

Tomando o porta-retrato em suas mãos, Radhamantys voltou a poltrona em passos lentos. Havia mais detalhes a serem observados naquela ilustração artificial, como por exemplo, o local onde a menina de olhar cativante estava.

"O jardim repleto de neve... E o balanço."

O exato local que sua dama visitou nas últimas manhãs e pelo visto, a mesma época dos passeios e da imagem. Mas havia algo de diferente entre as coincidências: a menina agora havia se tornado uma mulher e o objeto que pelo visto, parecia não mais existir.

Devolvendo o retrato ao seu local de origem, permaneceu agora a contemplar o pedestal dourado que continha na sua parte oca, pó dos anos que permaneceu ali e alguns resquícios de caco de vidro. No seu centro, havia um arco da mesma cor de ouro e na parte de cima, dois pequenos sinos que agora permaneciam silenciosos. Os olhos verdes tornaram a olhar a imagem mais uma vez e então, entendeu: aquele estranho mimo era o que havia sobrado de um globo de vidro natalino.

E por fim, compreendeu as motivações de sua senhora.

...x...x...x...

- Boa tarde, senhor. – um homem de cabelos grisalhos e gestos simpáticos saudou o sisudo homem que acabara de entrar no pequeno, mas aconchegante estabelecimento.

O outro não respondeu. O cenho franzido e os olhos felinos pareciam mais dispostos a uma silenciosa procura. O aroma adocicado dos _pfefferkuchen_ e dos _lebkuchen_ davam a pequena loja de piso e paredes de madeira escura, uma aura fantasiosa de conto natalino.

- Os pães de mel de Lübeck terminaram de ser assados. Creio que o senhor irá adorá-los em seu desjejum da manhã de Natal. – o velho com ares de Santo Klaus continuou sem deixar de lado o sorriso apaziguador.

- Tens algum globo natalino?

O velho continuou sorrindo.

- De todos os tipos.

...x...x...x...

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade. Sem precisar mover o corpo dolorido, notou o antigo relógio cuco que já não cantava ao passar das horas, lhe mostrou que já passavam das nove horas da noite. Sua mente então começou a trabalhar na montagem do quebra-cabeça onde as peças eram suas lembranças. Havia saído de manhã para os jardins do castelo. Lembrou também de haver usufruído o bailar do balanço de madeira, até que a vertigem a fez fechar os olhos. Agora, lembrava que havia acordado duas vezes. Na primeira vez, viu a lareira sendo acessa e alguém lhe dar algo de gosto amargo para beber. Na segunda vez, a imagem de um homem de costas a observar algo próximo da lareira lhe foi revelada.

Espreguiçou o corpo, fazendo careta quando os músculos doloridos pareciam reclamar pelo gesto de alerta. Seu exercício, no entanto, parou quando sentiu que a palma da mão esquerda não se moveu pela ação de algo que o impedia de se mecher.

Os orbes protegidos por uma espessa camada de cílios se arregalaram ao ver o que sua mão parecia segurar.

...x...x...x...

Radhamantys acordou sobressaltado, amaldiçoando os benzeres de Morfeu que o fez deixar de lado a sua função de vigilante do sono de Pandora. Virou o pescoço afetado pela má posição, olhar sibilante em direção ao leito principesco da irmã mais velha do rei do inferno. Mas não encontrou nada além de lençóis e colchas amarrotadas.

Ao se levantar da poltrona, notou que uma peça de pele de urso deslizou do seu tórax, caindo no chão. Não lembrava de ter procurado algum tipo de agasalho.

- _Lady_ Pandora...? – balbuciou, intimamente feliz por imaginar que aquele pequeno gesto havia partido de sua senhora.

Sem mais demora, deixou aquele aposento, rumo ao jardim das lembranças.

...x...x...x...

A neve fofa e branca cedeu quando entrou em contato com a pesada bota de couro que Radhamantys usava. Não demorou em avistar Pandora que desta vez, descansava num banco de ferro de talhe bem feito. Sentindo uma leve onda de calor invadir seu corpo, o juiz recomeçou a sua caminhada rumo a jovem que parecia absorvida em algo que ele não conseguiu distinguir de imediato.

- Radhamantys...

E ele não teve forças para dar o próximo passo.

- _Lady_ Pandora... – sem que a jovem alemã percebesse, o espectro respirou fundo. Odiava quando sua voz falhava. E tal fato só acontecia nas circunstancias onde ela o chamava pelo nome. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. Aproxime-se.

Tornou a caminhar, só cessando os passos quando se encontrou próximo às costas dela. Seu olhar ficou atônito ao perceber que entre as mãos de dedos finos e longos, o globo que havia comprado no dia anterior jazia, com seus minúsculos flocos brancos a fazer um pequeno, mas gracioso cair de neve numa casinha fixada na parte inferior da esfera de cristal.

- Gostaria de manifestar meu descontentamento por ter causado transtornos a você ontem.

Mais uma vez uma ponta de orgulho despontou na face do inglês que sorriu discretamente.

- A senhora andou um tanto... Exposta as agruras do inverno. Era o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito.

- De fato. Mas continuo a me perguntar... Porque me presenteou com este objeto?

O breve sorriso na face máscula se desfez imediatamente.

- Este mimo foi fruto de um impulso contemplativo.

De onde estava, Pandora arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Impulso contemplativo...?"

- Enquanto a velava em seu sono, percebi uma fotografia onde a senhora, ainda criança, possuía um globo e que ao lado do porta-retrato, jazia os restos do mesmo globo. Portanto, cheguei à conclusão de que este objeto fazia parte de uma época feliz em sua vida.

Ela se levantou e pela primeira vez, o encarou com seu olhar violeta.

- Eu tinha quatro anos naquela foto e aquele dia, foi o último natal em que passei com os meus pais. E da mesma forma que você, meu pai ficava na janela mais alta da torre, a me observar brincar nos jardins.

"Então, ela sabia que não estava passando despercebida?"

- Devo concluir então que seu pai também já ficou naquela mesma poltrona a preocupar-se com sua febre.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas abaixou o rosto corado e sorriu discretamente. E o juiz sentiu que o ar lhe faltou por dois segundos.

Ao reerguer a face nobre, a alemã pareceu encontrar as palavras que deveria usar.

- Quero agradecê-lo por me fazer lembrar do significado da palavra esperança. Creio que não há ações que possam retribuí-lo a altura.

Era nítida a sinceridade contida através de cada palavra que Pandora havia pronunciado. E mais transparente ainda, era a vontade que Radhamantys teve de pedi-la para agradecê-lo da forma que seu coração reclamava desde muito tempo.

Mas teve que controlar seus impulsos. Infelizmente.

Foi quando a viu caminhando para perto de si. A perspicácia que lhe era característica notou que as mãos da jovem seguravam o mimo com força, num claro sinal de nervosismo. O olhar era fixo no dele, como se tentasse mostrar uma segurança que não mais existia. Ou tudo o que pensava era fruto de seus devaneios? Talvez, precisasse dar um tempo aos destilados.

Pandora já havia se aproximado de tal forma que a distância entre eles não passava de algumas dezenas de centímetros. Ele já ouvira falar de um guerreiro de Athena que conseguia retirar do inimigo, os cinco sentidos fundamentais. Pífio! Será que ele conseguia tirar também as palavras, o ar, a calma e a razão como aquela menina-mulher? Era óbvio que não.

- Qual é a cor dos seus olhos, Radhamantys?

"Como assim qual era a cor dos meus olhos?" Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Verdes. – respondeu automaticamente, face séria, mas completamente hipnotizado pela outra face que o encarava. – Como a grama dos jardins do castelo no verão.

- Eu os enxergo cinza. – ela respondeu com o som de sua maviosa voz saindo em tons cada vez mais discretos. – Todas as cores em meus olhos se transformam cinza, branco e negro. Mas agora, tenho a esperança...

Ela tornou a se calar. E para o juiz, as malditas palavras ainda não haviam retornado de sua fuga.

- Diga-me, Radhamantys. Qual é a sua esperança?

A pergunta veio repentinamente e junto a ela, mais uma onda de calor provocada pela surpresa. Inacreditavelmente tudo estava caminhando rápido demais para ele. Ou será que era ele que estava lento demais?

"Qual é a sua esperança?" Para um servo de Hades, a primeira palavra a ser riscada do vocabulário seria exatamente essa: esperança. Afinal, quem se entrega aos desígnios do senhor da morte deveria perdê-la, não é mesmo?

Mas para eles, os construtores da grande Utopia, a esperança existia com toda a força que tal palavra continha. Para Radhamantys, a esperança poderia muito bem ser traduzida por um substantivo próprio. E feminino.

- A minha esperança reside na vitória que teremos quando entregarmos as chaves da Terra para o nosso deus... E que após essa vitória, eu conseguirei do senhor Hades, a permissão de pedir a mão de sua irmã em matrimônio.

Os olhos violetas pareceram se dilatar mediante a declaração do juiz. Mesmo percebendo a surpresa no semblante da jovem, ele não se intimidou. Permaneceu a encarar Pandora que aos poucos, pareceu retomar o controle sob suas reações.

Ela não o respondeu com palavras. Elevou uma das mãos, até alcançar o rosto de feições másculas que se contraíram mediante o delicado toque. Seu corpo deu meio passo a frente, colando no dele que permaneceu paralisado. Não restava sombra de dúvidas, ele estava enfeitiçado, completamente a mercê dela.

Ficando de ponta de pés, seu rosto se aproximou demais... E os lábios pálidos como a morte, quiseram tocar a pele bem barbeada, num beijo sublime e infantil. Mas o que ela encontrou, foram lábios finos e mais experientes. Talvez o corpo de trejeitos delicados se movesse, mas braços a impediram de qualquer tentativa de fuga.

A caçadora agora era a caça.

Os movimentos eram letárgicos. Mas as sensações ocultadas eram demasiadas rápidas demais. Havia a necessidade de saciar a paixão, misturada com requintes de respeito. Considerações dele para ela, pois ainda ela era a sua dama. Sua.

Com suavidade, ele a permitiu se calar. Lábios de morte? Não. Havia vida neles, mas do que em toda a Terra que em breve lhes pertenceria. Seus braços a libertaram cuidadosamente e ela deu um passo para trás, dedos tocando a sua própria boca, como quisesse acreditar no que havia sido feito. Radhamantys permaneceu com sua postura reta e sem pronunciar uma palavra. Voltou a ficar sério, novamente dócil à vontade dela.

Ela não o olhou novamente. Apenas ergueu a cabeça, novamente tomando para si a sua aura de nobreza que sempre lhe foi característica. Com passos serenos, cruzou com Radhamantys e antes de cruzar o pórtico de entrada do castelo, disse:

- Quando o senhor Hades triunfar... Desejarei ver os seus olhos verdes.

**Fim.  
**

* * *

**_Pfefferkuchen_**_: Biscoitos crocantes de melado de cana, especiarias, ovos, açúcar mascavo, trigo, aveia em flocos, manteiga, bicarbonato e fermento em pó._

**_Lebkuchen_**_: Biscoitos feitos com puro mel de abelhas, nozes chilenas, passas moídas importadas, ovos, trigo, manteiga, especiarias, casca de laranja cristalizada moída._

_Agora me deu uma fome...  
_

* * *

**_Notas da autora:_**

_A idéia dessa fic surgiu de repente, não ficou do jeito que eu realmente gostaria, mas faço votos de que vocês tenham gostado._

_Tentei mostrar – toscamente, admito – uma mensagem para o próximo ano que se iniciará em breve. Tudo bem, esta pseudo-reflexão sobre "esperança" também se aplica a mim. xD_

_Queria aproveitar a oportunidade e oferecer esse pequeno trabalho para algumas pessoas que me apoiaram nesse ano:_

**_Harpia_**_, minha companheira inseparável de eventos e fanfics;_

**_Esmeralda Amamiya_**_, que sempre me deu força para continuar seguindo em frente;_

**_Juli.chan_**_, que me já é a minha comadre;_

**_Aurora_**_, por agüentar meus pitis quando o Panbox dá trabalho;_

**_Kagome-chan LP_**_, por me chamar de musa e fazer fanarts tão lindos das minhas fics;_

**_Medeia_**_, por ser uma pessoa deveras maravilhosa;_

**_Todos os membros do Panbox_**

**_MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO!_**

_Não tenho mais idéias do que escrever aqui, que droga! xx_

_Então, é isso. Tenham todos um feliz ano novo e até a próxima! o/_

**_Arthemisys_**


End file.
